How To Train Your Dragon, The Second Time
by Silkmouse
Summary: It's 1014 a.d. in Berk, and there's another dragon war! Fae is Hiccup and Astrid's Great-Great- Granddaughter. But life changes when she finds a Night Fury in the forest. And what happens when her Evil sister Estrid wants the dragon for Herself?
1. Chapter 1: Another Mistake

How to Train Your Dragon, The Second Time

**Sorry if the readers don't like it, it's my first story**

**I just became obsessed with HTTYD after I saw the movie in June! **

**I saw it SEVEN TIMES!**

**By the way, Pembroke is the name of a 12th century Welsh castle. **

**I just borrowed the mane because I thought it sounded like a good name for a house.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of How To Train Your Dragon**

**(I wish I did though)**

**P.S. The 11th paragraph is from Estrid's Point Of View**

**Chapter 1: Another Mistake**

**1014 a.d, Berk Island.**

**BOOM!**

After uncovering her ears, Fae sighed dramatically. This battle had been going on for hours! One side was going to have to pull back and retreat _eventually_. But Fae knew the villagers, they were as stubborn as a pure bred donkey! They definitely weren't giving up any time soon. Fae was bored sitting in Pembroke Manor watching all the action happening wished she could be a part of it. The least the villagers could let her do was pass the water pitcher around or _something_. But no, her father had told her to stay where she was, sitting on a chair in Pembroke Manor.

Ever since she had accidentally ruined a battle plan by spilling some ale on it, the village never treated her the same. They all _expected_ her to be clumsy and it didn't help her confidence a whole lot! She _was_ kinda clumsy, she had to admit, but trying _not_ to mess up, without _actually_ messing up was difficult. She could _feel _everyone's eyes on her every time she went out. With everyone just _waiting_ for to trip and fall, it was impossible _not_ to make a mistake!

She was the great-great granddaughter of Hiccup Haddock, the great dragon tamer, and Astrid the tough for crying out loud! But everyone still treated her older sister Estrid better. Estrid always got everything: the men, the praise, the glory, and the town's approval. Even though she and Estrid had the same reddish brown and freckles (the only difference was that Fae had green eyes and Estrid had blue eyes) everyone still thought Estrid was prettier than her. Estrid thought she was better than Fae too! Just because she was 15!

**Whoosh!**

A plume of fire erupted through the window, interrupting Fae's thoughts. She snatched a vase full of flowers and threw the water on the flickering flames. As she watched them die out, Fae's thoughts started wandering again. The war with the dragons had been going on for decades, and in Fae's mind, that was decades too long. Ever since a dragon had killed nearly half of Berk's population in an angry rampage, the humans hadn't trusted the dragons. Then, a month later, a Berk resident had killed an elder dragon. The dragons couldn't trust the humans after that either. So both sides still fought for revenge from the merciless murders inflicted by both. Every child in Berk was told this story when they started teething.

Fae thought it hard to imagine that there had ever been a time when the humans and dragons were at peace.

Suddenly, Fae was being dragged out of the room and out the front door by her governess, Ingrid. Fae saw that a wave of crackling flames had engulfed the roof. If they'd stayed in that house any longer, she and Ingrid would've been sitting ducks! As Fae watched the roof burn, Ingrid pulled her through crowded tents and catapults. All of a sudden, someone yanked Fae out of Ingrid's grasp, It was Estrid.

"What are you doing out! You _know _you're not supposed to be out here!"

Then Ingrid cut in"The roof of Pembroke is on fire Estrid, the house is just not safe to stay in at the moment."

_And it wasn't my idea to bring me out here. _Fae thought.

"Fine! Just make sure _she_-" Estrid sneered, pointing rudely at Fae "-doesn't get in our way!"

Estrid pushed her sister into the nearest building that wasn't on fire. Which happened to be the blacksmith's. Asher, the blacksmith's son, was assembling arrows. Asher got to do something, why couldn't she? _And he's no older than I am! _

"Hi Fae!" he called over the noise "When I saw the fire at your house, I thought you'd been barbecued!" he grinned as he wiped some soot from his face.

Smiling slightly, despite her previous annoyance, Fae said "Me? No way the village doesn't have _that_ much luck!"

**BOOM!**

Fae's heart leaped into her throat as she whirled around to see what had made the noise. Someone had brought down a zippleback using a catapult. Fae watched as the zippleback was tied with ropes.

Asher shrugged "Probably going to be used for a future dragon training class."

Fae nodded, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the dragon. She quickly shook those thoughts from her mind, everyone was taught since babyhood that _all_ dragons were evil.

Then Estrid rushed over with a bow over her shoulder and an empty quiver on her back. She shoved the quiver at Asher, who quickly began to fill it with arrows.

Estrid smiled evilly at her sister "Don't you wish you could be out in the action Fae?" she said deviously.

Fae was practically steaming with fury! Of course she wished she could be out in the action! Capturing and/or killing a dragon was almost everything in this town! Estrid ran off with her bow and quiver, laughing to herself.

Gods Estrid was annoying! Odin help her from _strangling _her sister! Then Fae saw something that made her abandon those thoughts. Estrid was shooting at every dragon she could get a shot at, not noticing a Deadly Nadder approaching her from behind. Fae ran out of the blacksmith's calling her sisters name. She may not have liked her sister, but Estrid _was_ her sister, and Fae wasn't about to let her get fried to a crisp!

Estrid noticed a low flying Nightmare, if she could get that shot she'd have one of the best reputations in town! She took aim with one of her poison tipped arrow, and was about to shoot, when Fae _jumped_ on her! The arrow she had been _trying _to shoot went flying off into the forest. How _dare_ her stupid younger sister take that shot from her!

Fae had gotten there just in time! As she knocked her sister out of the way, a burst of blame burned the ground where she had been standing.

"Get off of me you pathetic little wretch!" Estrid screamed, not noticing she'd almost been killed. She pushed Fae off of her and stood up."How dare you!" she screamed "That was a _great _shot and you had to go and _ruin _it for me!" she pointed at the departing Nightmare.

At that moment Asher came running to her rescue " It was an accident Estrid, just _calm down_!"

_An accident! I just saved her life and she doesn't even know it! _she thought angrily

"No I will not calm down!" pointing at Fae, she yelled "You! You are going to find the arrow _you_ lost and bring it back!"

Just as Fae was abou to tell her sister off, their parents approached them. "The dragons have made a temporary retreat." their father said. He looked at her in surprise. "Whatever are you doing out here?" he said with obvious disapproval.

"Pembroke's roof caught on fire father." Fae replied hotly.

"I see." he said, dismissive "Estrid would you like to what is going on here?"

Estrid pointed at Fae "I was about to make a _very_ important shot with my bow when _she _knocked me over, making my arrow go flying off into the forest!"

He turned to his younger daughter "Is this true?"

Fae was exasperated "Well yes! But father there was a Nad-"

Their mother interrupted "Quiet! We'll discuss this back at the emergency house while Pembroke's roof is being repaired." her mother waved her away "Asher, would you kindly take Fae to the house?"

"They never listen." Fae complained as she and Asher approached the house "And when they do it's always with this disappointed scowl on their faces, like I'm some sort of servant they can't wait turn out onto the road."

Asher sighed, he felt sorry for Fae, but she didn't even realize what a great person she was! Despite what everyone else said about her. "Maybe you're looking at this the wrong way, it's not what you look like or how you act, it's what's _inside_ that they can't seem to see."

Fae rolled her eyes and sighed " _Shockingly _Asher, that didn't _really_ make me feel any better."

Asher turned to go "Just think about what I said." she was smart, she'd figure it out eventually.

"I will." Fae said as he left. "Later." she murmured to herself.

**Thanks to the readers for being will-full enough to read it this far! **

**Review Please! I want to know if you think I'm doing something wrong, or if you have any suggestions for the story.**

**I can't believe I almost forgot to mention this, a story I read by almne called "The Past is Present" inspired **_**me**_** to write a story!**

**Thanks almne! You rock!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightfury

**I just want to hand out a few thank you's before I start this chapter;**

**Thanks to AwesomeOliver for replying to my review, to almne for their awesome story, and to Toothless-the-Nightfury for giving me my first story review! **

**Thanks guys!**

**Keep writing! :D**

**Chapter 2: The Nightfury**

_Asher's POV_

Fae _deserved _a chance to fight dragons, maybe if her parents just took a moment to see how much potential their daughter had, they might actually _give _her a second chance. They just needed a little convincing. He smiled to himself, _I'll talk to them later._he thought as he headed home.

_Fae's POV_

Estrid settled the matter, she persuaded their parents that Fae should have to go and get her arrow instead, because she had made her miss her target.

_Not that it took her much effort. _Fae thought sourly as she stepped over a fallen tree branch. _They never would have believed me anyway._

_Why_did everyone hate her so much? What had she done to deserve this? Was it her fate to be disliked by everybody?

"OW!" Fae cried as a tree branch hit her smack in the face. She could feel her mouth starting to bleed as she recovered from the injustice inflicted upon her by the tree. Couldn't Estrid have owned a weapon that was easier to find! Like an axe or spear or something! She sighed and wiped the blood from her lip, she'd already been out for two hours looking for the darned arrow!

Then she did a double take as she passed a fallen tree. No, not fallen, broken in half. In the prime of its youth by the looks of it. What kind of thing could be big and strong enough to snap a thick, healthy tree?

Just as she was about to take a closer look at it, she heard a heavy labored sound. Breathing? Fae continued to move slowly toward the noise as she moved a tree branch that had been blocking her view.

She gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, a Nightfury! She let go of the branch and hid behind a nearby tree. Fae quickly sneaked a peek at the dragon, it wasn't moving, that was weird. The manual she had at home pointed out that Nightfury's were one of the fastest species of dragons.

Then she spotted her sister's arrow, sprouting right from the dragon's wing!

Fae groaned. Man, the gods really _did_ hate her!

Wait. Maybe there was more to this.

What were her chances of finding the rarest of all dragons in the forest? She felt for the dagger at her waist, this was her chance to prove to the village that she was just as good as Estrid, maybe even better!

She slowly advanced toward the dragon, it still wasn't moving. What was wrong with it?

_Poison! _Fae remembered, Estrid had her arrows custom made, and she always required them to be dipped in poison.

The dragon was looking at her now. It gave her such a look of anger, that Fae thought it was going to blast her into oblivion. It decided to take its hatred out on a nearby tree. She watched as the tree toppled over and crashed to the forest floor. The dragon flopped back onto is side and made a rumbling noise. It was definitely weakened, that certainly made her job easier, she'd just be ending its pain sooner than the poison would anyway.

Fae looked into its bright green eyes, she quickly looked away and took a deep breath "I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm going to cut out your liver and show it to my parents."

The dragon made a whining noise, was that fear that Fae saw? She breathed a little faster, preparing to strike, she looked into the dragon's eyes one more time. It closed its eyes and whined again, as if waiting for it to be done and over with.

A gut wrenching feeling clutched her stomach.

She finally sighed and stuck the dagger back into her belt, she couldn't do this, even if it was a dragon.

She knelt down and took hold of the arrow "This is probably going to hurt." Fae said to it. She pulled the arrow. The dragon screeched in pain.

Well at least _that_ part was taken care of. The _real_problem was finding a cure to the poison. Fae snapped the arrow in half and put it in her bag. She'd find something to do with it later. Then she took out her waterskin and splashed some water on the dragon's wound.

Fae knew that poisin could kill a human within minutes. A dragon was bigger and sturdier, it might take the poisin days, or even a couple of weeks to kill the dragon. But that didn't mean it wasn't suffering, no, far from it.

She realized that's why Estrid used this particular poison. It was a slow and painful death. One that Estrid saw fit for a dragon.

_Runa._She was the village healer, and possibly one of the only other people that actually liked Fae. She should know something about poisins. But first, finding out what kind of poison it _was_.

Fae noticed the sun was getting low, time to get back home. She didn't want to have to answer too many questions. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'll be back tomorrow." she whispered to as she turned her back to the Nightfury and headed for home.

**I didn't mean for the chapter to be this short but that's the way it turned out.**

**And I need the reader's help. I need a name for the dragon and I'm running into a roadblock. Just a heads up, it's a female. **

**So if you guys could help me out and submit a couple of names that would be great!**

**Thanks for continuing to read!**


	3. Chapter 3: I don't wanna fight dragons

**Chapter 3: I don't wanna fight dragons**

"Oh man, what did I just do? I don't even know anything _about _dragons!" Sure she had a manual at home, but all it told her you to do was _kill_dragons. Something she definitely couldn't do. Suddenly Fae had an idea.

_I could ask great- grandpa Fromund._

Fae loved her great-grandpa, he loved loved in a way her parents never had, he was the guardian her parents _should have_ been but mostly weren't. Great-great- grandfather Hiccup had also been his father. If anyone in this village knew about dragons, it was him. His father had owned one after all, and apparently he had once too. Fae had a hard time thinking of a dragon as a pet.

_I'll go visit him tomorrow._She thought happily, if anyone could make her feel better, it was her great- grandpa.

Fae grew nervous as she neared the house, she bit her lip. Which probably wasn't such a good idea, considering the previous encounter of a tree branch colliding with her face. She sighed, what was she going to tell them?

She found her parents waiting for her on the other side of the front door. Nearly giving her a heart attack when she opened it.

"Aah! Uh m-mom, dad wha-what's up?" she said, trying not to look too surprised. What was going on here? Didn't they have better things to do than talk to their disappointing younger daughter?

Fae's parents looked at each other, then at her. Was that a look of, _guilt_, on their faces?

"We had a talk," her mother told her cautiously " and we've decided to give you a another chance."

_Another chance? _What one earth were they talking about?

Seeing the look of confusion on her face her father explained. "Dragon Training. You start tomorrow morning."

Fae was genuinely shocked. Drop-your-jaw-to-the-floor shocked. The only thing she could think was _Oh no!_ _This cannot be happening!_

She quickly recovered and composed herself before speaking.

"Well uh th-that's great and all, but I-I was just thinking, we have an _army _of dragon killing vikings. But do we have enough, _bread making_ vikings, or-or interior decorating vikings. I mean _how_ often do you run into one of _those_?

"You'll be needing this." he said, obviously ignoring his daughter, as he tossed her great-great grandfather Hiccup's battle axe.

Fae just barely caught it. "I don't wanna fight dragons dad." she said, _trying _to get a grip on the axe he had tossed to her.

Her mother smiled, insistent. "But of course you want to fight dragons dear."

She sighed "What I mean is, I _can't kill_ dragons."

Her father just laughed. "But you will kill dragons."

Desperate, Fae said "No I'm actually pretty sure that I won't. I-I mean that's _Estrid's_ thing, not mine!"

Her father interrupted her complaints "_From now on _Fae, you _walk_ like us, you _talk _like us, and you _think_ like us."

"No more of..._this_." her mother gestured.

Fae was more annoyed than nervous now. "You just gestured to _all_ of me."

Ignoring her still, they said "Now up to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."

She sighed _I give up! They never listen! _"Yeah. Can't wait." she answered, climbing dejectedly up the staircase. She met Estrid on the way up, _Oh great, look who came to brighten my day._she thought, irritated by the sight of her snobby older sister.

Estrid, who had been going down the stairs, folded her arms expectantly. "Well, do you have my arrow?" she said coldly.

Fae rolled her eyes, who did this girl think she was? "You are just _delightful _aren't you?" she replied with thick sarcasm.

"Do you have it or not?" she answered, gritting her teeth.

Fae smiled a little "Nope. I couldn't find it. Have you ever thought about getting a bigger, easier to find weapon?"

Estrid looked at her with a suspicious glare. Then elbowed her sister out of the way,and continued down the stairs. Probably going to sweet talk her parents into making Fae buy her a new set of arrows for her stupid quiver.

_Ugh!_, Still there were other things to worry about than Estrid.

Fae groaned as she opened the door of her bedroom, she couldn't kill a dragon if her life depended on it! Which it pretty much did. That was the part she was mostly worried about, other than not being able to kill a dragon without wanting to gut herself out of guilt later.

She flopped down on her bed. The best thing to do right now was bite the bullet and show up at the arena tomorrow.

_And hope I can make it through in one piece!_

Fae sighed again, and with those thoughts, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Dragon Training

**First Day of Dragon Training**

"Welcome to Dragon Training." Olaf the viking said, opening the gate to the dragon training arena.

Fae sighed _No turning back now. _she thought, as she looked around the arena, and at her fellow classmates. There was Kadlin, the village elder's great-grand niece, the twins Finnvid and Linnvid, Asher, and of course, Estrid.

"Man, I hope I get some _serious_ scars!" Finn said eagerly, as the teens paraded into the arena.

"I'm hoping for bruises, like on my arm, or lower leg." His brother Linn replied .

"Yeah, it's only fun if you shed some blood." Estrid added, looking smugly around the ring.

"I know right." Fae put in, making the other teens turn around "Pain. Blood. _Lovin_ it."

"Who let _you_ in?" Kadlin said with a sneer.

Asher shot Kadlin an angry look. Fae didn't see, she hung her head, embarassed. As the teens walked over to where Olaf was standing, Asher stood beside Fae. "Don't worry about them, they're not even _half_ the big shots they think they are. he said as they lined up with the other viking teenagers.

"Today is the day you will learn to survive a dragon attack." Olaf said to them.

_Assuming we survive this at all._ Fae thought.

Olaf started pacing in front of the vaults where the dragons were kept "In these containers are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." he moved from vault to vault as he spoke "The Monsturous Nightmare, the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback, the Terrible Terror, and-"

Linn interuppted, "Are we going to get spill some dragon guts soon?" he said, waving his hand frantically in the air.

Olaf rolled his eyes "I'm getting to that." he reached for the lever on one of the vaults. "and the gronkle."

"Whoa! Aren't you gonna teach us anything first?" Finn yelled anxiously.

"I believe in learning on the job." he said as he pulled the lever.

The gronkle burst from the vault, angrily looking around for someone to blame for its capture into that dark and hideous room. All the teens except Fae, who was trying to lift her axe, scattered.

Seeing that the teenagers required some help, Olaf called from the sidelines "Quick, what's the first thing you'll need?"

"A doctor?" Fae guessed.

"A funeral fund?" Kadlin cried.

Estrid rolled her eyes "A shield!" she shouted at the others.

At the word shield all the teens ran in search of one. Fae picked up the closet one, a solid, white and burgundy, piece of wood, with metal bolts and a rim of iron.

Coincidentally, Finn and Linn both grabbed the same shield.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Finn yelled, pulling the shield away from his brother.

"There's like a million shields!" Linn shouted back, pulling the shield towards himself.

"Take that one, it has a snake on it, little kids love snakes." he retorted, pulling the shield away again.

Linn furiously pulled the shield from his brother and hit him smack on the head "Oops, now this one has blood on it." he said, insulted about being called a little kid.

During thier argument, the gronkle had caught sight of the twins. It let loose with a blast of lava, knocking the twins silly.

"Finnvid, Linnvid you're out." Olaf called from the side.

"Huh?" "What?" Finn and Linn said, stumbling around trying to figure out what happened.

"Those shields are good for another thing, noise. Make lots of it." he informed the remaining teenagers.

Fae, Asher, and Kadlin started banging their weapons on the rim of their shields, Estrid took a bow out of her quiver, and got ready to aim.

"Each dragon has a limited number of shots. How many does a gronkle have?" Olaf questioned from the sidelines.

"Five?" Kadlin guessed.

"No six!" Asher corrected. He was immediatly targeted by the gronkle, hammer blasted out of his hand. "Uh-oh." he said, looking at the burning remains of his weapon. he turned around, coming face to face with the dragon "Uh, No hard feelings?" he inquired nervously. The dragon's nostrils flared, as it built up more lava, "I was afraid of that." he said as, the gronkle opened its mouth "Aaahhh!" Asher cried as he ran away.

"Asher you're out." Olaf said nonchalantly.

Kadlin sided up next to Fae "_Normally_ I wouldn't talk to people like you, but I wanted ask you something." she said, as if it was Fae's fault that Kadlin bothered to say anything to her.

"What would that be?" Fae replied suspiciously.

"Your sister is totally hard core! Do ya think you could get me her autograph?" Kadlin said excitedly.

Fae rolled her eyes, disgusted.

Estrid summersaulted over to them "Are you guys gonna stand here like a bunch of idiots?" she asked them haughtily.

Fae was about to tell her to butt out when Kadlin cried "Gronkle at 12 'o clock!"

Fae and Estrid rolled out of the way just in time. Kadlin wasn't so lucky.

"Aaah!" she yelled as she was knocked to the ground.

"So just you and me?" Fae asked her sister.

Estrid looked at her like she had grown an extra limb "Nope just you." she said as she dived out of the way of the incoming disaster.

Fae's reaction time wasn't quick enough, and she was blasted into the dirt, having her shield destroyed in the process.

"Two shots left." Olaf informed the recovering teens.

"That's all I need." Estrid stated confidently. A little too confident of herself, she shot one of her arrows, it missed the gronkle by an inch. The dragon watched the arrow whiz by, then turned its attention to Estrid, who was getting ready shoot another arrow. She never got the chance, the dragon let forth a blast of lava, scorching and destroying her equipment. She looked at the dragon and then at her burning quiver in disbelief "That bow was custom made!" she cried angrily.

Fae, who was recovering from her surprise, brandished her axe. The dragon eyes were elsewhere, she could at least put in some _minor _damage. She wouldn't kill it, but it would at least be enough to get the village's attention. She took aim, and was about throw her weapon, when a mace knocked it out of her hand.

"Watch out!" someone called.

Fae looked up, coming face to face with the dragon. _I'm doomed._ she thought, squinching her eyes shut.

The dragon was about to fire, when someone threw a shield, knocking it a up a couple of inches. It's aim screwed, and its shot limit used up, Fae escaped damage, but the space above her head didn't. She opened her eyes, and sighed a breath of relief.

Olaf quickly took control and locked the gronkle back into its vault "That's all for today." he said, dismissing the teenagers.

As the teens gathered thier weapons and got ready to leave, Asher went over to pick up his shield. _That was close one._ he thought. As he was doing this, Finn went over to Estrid.

"Ya know that was _my _weapon you threw right?" he asked, dusting off his mace.

Estrid shrugged "I was just trying to get a shot, it destroyed _my _weapon, remember?" she said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Trying to get a shot? That was the biggest lie Asher had ever heard! Her aim had been off by 2 feet! She had missed on purpose! Apparently she thought no one but _her _could be good at killing dragons. He shook his head disgustedly. _Boy she sure has problems with Fae trying to show people she has any worth. _he thought. A rivalry like that was bound to come to bad end, someone should tell her to take it down a notch.

He ran to catch up with Fae, who was trudging out of the arena.

"Fae!" he called "Didn't you see that? E-"

"See that I'm no good?" Fae interrupted sadly.

"No. Did you see Estrid? She made you miss on purpose!"

Fae turned to face him "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Asher, but I think we both know that I'm just worthless. I'm can't do anything right."

"Don't say that, you know it's not true." he said firmly.

"What's the point? I'm going home before Estrid can get there and gloat about how useless I am." She turned around and walked away.

Asher sighed, building her confidence was going to take _alot_ of work. Meanwhile he still had his lack-of-a-weapon problem to deal with. He slung his shield over his back and headed toward home.


	5. Chapter 5: Poisons and Antidotes

**I'm REALLY sorry I didn't update this 5 months ago, I slacked off and started work on something else. But here is a nice long chapter. Enjoy!**

Fae walked home, depressed. She could never do anything right. Maybe she _was_ as useless as Estrid said.

As she came closer to her house, Fae forced a smile on her face and pushed open the door.

"So how was the first day of dragon training?" Ingrid (who was cutting up meat for that night's stew) asked her as soon as she walked inside.

Fae stopped smiling. "You know about that?"

Ingrid looked up "Of course. I know everything that goes on in this house." she said matter-of-factly.

Fae's smile returned, this time it was genuine. Eventually, no matter what happened and when, Ingrid always heard about it. Then she realized something, what if Ingrid found out about the Nightfury! She was going to have to be _extremely_ careful if it was going to stay a secret.

"So how was it?" Ingrid asked again, not noticing Fae's slight look of panic.

"Not so good." Fae sighed in reply.

Ingrid stopped cutting for a moment. "Why? What happened?"

Fae sat down in a chair and started to chip away at the wood on the table. "Well let's see. No one wanted me there, our teacher has no clue how to teach properly, I ruined a perfectly good shield, missed a perfect shot, and almost got blasted to oblivion." Not exactly the description of a great day.

"Did Estrid's presence add to the miserableness of this day?" Ingrid asked suspiciously.

Fae nodded "A little." she mumbled.

"I knew it." Ingrid muttered, rueful "We have enough problems with dragons, and then little Miss High and Mighty has to come along and rub her greatness right in your face."

Fae stopped chipping at the wood. "Uh so," she started to say, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible "where did my mom and dad go?'

"Your father called a town meeting, Estrid went as well." she answered.

Fae breathed a soft sigh of relief; everyone she wanted out of the way would be at the mead hall. She couldn't have anyone being nosy and following her or anything like that.

"Do you think Runa went?" If anyone knew about antidotes, it was her. She had to make sure Runa was where she needed to be, which was at the healer's hut.

Ingrid looked up again and laughed "Oh Fae, you know Runa! She stopped going to those meetings _long_ ago!"

Fae laughed with her "Yeah. She said nothing _important _ever got done." she stopped laughing _No more stalling; I hardly got any time left as it is. I have to have at least an hour or so to get the stuff I need to cure the dragon's wing. _"Speaking of which, can I go visit Runa at the healer's hut?"

"Fae, you know you're welcome to visit her any time." Ingrid replied as she scraped the meat off the board and into the stew pot.

Fae stood up "Is that a yes?"

Ingrid smiled "You don't need permission from me."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Fae said as she started toward the front door.

"Just as long as you're back before your parents get home." Ingrid warned.

Fae rolled her eyes, inconspicuously snagging her medicine pouch "Like they care." she said to no one in particular, and walked out the door.

_*Line Break*_

Down at the mead hall the town was in a heated debate about what to do next.

"The dragons have absolutely destroyed our supply of food." Fae's father said "We'll have to ask another tribe to share their rations with us."

"How can we be sure they'll agree?" one Viking asked.

"The other tribes can be just as stubborn as we are." Another Viking said.

"It's our only option!" Estrid pointed out "Otherwise we'll starve!"

"There simply isn't enough to go around this winter." Fae's mother agreed, nodding

"Do you question our ability to manage ourselves Hallfred?" A Viking woman asked Fae's father.

"Look," Estrid said before her father could answer "nobody asked you come. If you want to go hungry that's fine with me." She turned to the crowd "Anyone else who objects can just go feed themselves to the kraken for all the guts they've got."

The crowd didn't take kindly to this, murmuring indignantly, they started to file out the entrance.

"All right." Fae's mother said, with false resignation "Who ever stays here will have look after Fae."

"I'll go!" and "Sign me up!" were heard as a flurry of Vikings raised their hands.

"That's more like it." Fae's father smirked "Agnar, Eystien, and Gudrik ready the ships. Freygerd, Hild, and Thorfinna go with Ingithora-"he gestured to Fae's mother "and gather the supplies." He picked out a few more Vikings "The rest of you help them get ready."

Some happy with their assignments and some not, the Vikings left the mead hall.

"I'll have to have to rush order a new bow before we leave." Estrid said pulling a dagger out of the wooden table.

"No Estrid, your mother and I need you to stay here and look after your sister." Her father contradicted.

"What?" Estrid asked, blinking in surprise "That's not fair! I'm one of the island's best negotiators and you want me to stay here and babysit the little twerp?"

"The subject is not open for discussion." Her mother said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms.

Estrid looked from her father to her mother "Aurrr!" she exclaimed, and stormed furiously out of the hall.

_*Line Break*_

"Pfft. _"Come back before your parents get home"_ she says." Fae scoffed "I doubt they would even notice I was gone."

Stepping carefully on the rocky path that led to the Healer's hut, Fae thought about how to tactfully bring poisons and antidotes into her and Runa's conversation.

When she reached the door, she knocked on it confidently. She felt a feeling of security and enthusiasm. Runa was one of the only ones she actually felt comfortable talking to without worrying. Fae had been Runa's apprentice ever since she was little… well littl_er_.

"Yes? Who is it?" a woman's voice said impatiently "I already told you I don't need any of-" she stopped when she saw Fae "Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you would come and visit me again."

"It's only been two days, Runa." Fae pointed out, laughing a little.

"Has it really?" she asked, eyebrows coming together "Ah well, I never keep track of the days anymore, waste of time for an old codger like me."

"So basically your saying that time is relevant?" Fae commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that time means nothing when you're as old as I am, it's only a matter of time before I croak, and who wants to keep track of the time it takes before they die?"

"Ah, no one I guess?"

"You're darn right. So what is it you came to talk about?"

"What makes you think that I purposely came here for my own benefit, maybe I just wanted to visit my old mentor?" Fae replied.

Runa laughed "Nice try, but it's going to take more than that to fool me. That's the problem with today's generation, always think they can out smart the grown ups."

"Some of them _are_ pretty easy to outsmart." Fae mumbled.

"What was that?" Runa asked turning around.

"Nothing." Fae said quickly "I wanted to ask you about what kind of poison this is." She carefully pulled Estrid's arrow out of her pouch.

She handed it to Runa who looked closely the tip "Ah Aconitum. Very poisonous." She commented.

"How poisonous are we talking here?" Fae asked her, concerned.

Concerned? Why should she be concerned? It was only a dragon after all; it's not like it mattered. Yet Fae felt as if she didn't do something about it, she would never be able to live with herself ever again.

"Let's just say if not treated will cause a horde of bad symptoms." Runa replied.

"Such as?" Fae inquired.

"Well it starts off with either a burning or tingling sensation." She explained "Which can lead to numbness of the mouth, which can develop into severe vomiting. And from that can come headaches, dizziness, and in worse cases paralysis and convulsions."

Fae gripped a table, trying not to show signs that she was shaking "Anything else I should know?" she asked, although she wasn't sure she really wanted to.

"It also causes blood circuit and respiration failure, and death." Runa said.

"Well is there a cure?" Fae asked hopefully.

"Fortunately yes, atropine is a good antidote." Rune nodded.

_Thank the gods _Fae thought. "Well do you happen to have any atropine on you? You know just in case something that required it came along?" Fae asked, in a weak attempt to sound casual.

"Now that you mention it, I do have some." Runa replied walking over toward the medicine shelf "But I think we're in need of more." She turned to Fae "I taught you the extraction processes haven't I?"

"Yes, we've been over it."

"Good." Runa frowned "You didn't touch this with your hands did you?" she asked, holding up the arrow.

"You mean the tip? No." Fae answered.

"Well, even so you should wash your hands; the poisons can be absorbed through the skin, which is why you should wear gloves if you pick it." Runa scolded "Now when you've extracted the atropine go out to the river and wash your hands, we can't chance you being infected."

"I will." Fae assured her, running out the door and onto the forest path.

So now she knew what kind of poison Estrid used, and it most definitely didn't sound pleasant. Of course that was the effects it would have on a human, but still, it sounded like it would cause an awful lot of misery for a dragon.

Fae ran down to the river and quickly rinsed her hands in it. When she finished she found a spot where there was an abundant growth of deadly nightshade. Runa had taught her that the substance of atropine could be extracted from either mandrake or deadly nightshade, but Fae wasn't exactly sure what a mandrake looked like.

Fae reached into her medicine pouch and took out a jar, in which she put the substance she had extracted. She went back to the river and re-rinsed her hands, just in case.

She stood up and looked around _Now where did I find the dragon before? _She thought _Duh! _She realized, smacking her forehead _Follow the path of snapped trees and gouged dirt!_

She peered about and spotted the snapped trunk of a thick tree. Aha! Following that, Fae soon found the clearing where she had left the dragon nearly a day ago.

The poison had definitely taken a toll on it since she had last been there. It was barely moving at all, except for its labored breathing. Coming closer, she could see that the breaths it took weren't regular either. She remembered that one of the symptoms was respiration failure, and by the smell surrounding the clearing, it had already gone through severe vomiting.

"Eeww." Fae remarked wrinkling her nose. She crept closer to it and could define the wound where the arrow had been.

Trying not to breath through her nose, she took out the jar which held the atropine. Now came the hard part. Should she have the dragon swallow it, or just put it on the wound? Maybe both?

Both. She decided, just in case. She carefully approached the dragon; it must have been in agony, because it hardly acknowledged her.

She opened the jar and cautiously put some on the dragon's wing. It gave a mild whine, but still didn't move.

"Okay." Fae prompted, breathing slowly "Now you've got to cooperate if we're going to make this work."

_Am I talking to a dragon? _She asked herself.

She put the remains of the antidote into the dragon's mouth. It apparently must've tasted funny, because the dragon made an obvious gagging noise.

"Sorry, but no one ever said medicine was supposed to taste good." She told it.

It made a rumbling sound, which Fae took as a complaint.

"Is that how you say thank you?" she said, rolling her eyes.

It might take a while for the antidote to work, but Fae could see an improvement in its breathing.

She stood up, and was about to leave when she heard a strange rumbling sound.

"Was that you?" she asked it.

It gave her a desperate look, and made the rumbling noise again.

"Oh..." Fae realized "You're hungry aren't you?"

It made a whining noise, which Fae took as a confirmation.

"Hmm." She thought "Wait right here." she said, getting an idea "I'll be back."

**Again, really sorry but the next chapter should be coming up sooner. Please leave reviews, more reviews means more motivation, which give me more reason to update sooner. **


	6. Chapter 6: Reading the Manual

**I'm sorry to say that there isn't much of anything going on in this chapter, but don't worry because the more exciting stuff will be in the next one.**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to do this? Isn't it obvious that we don't own How to Train Your Dragon? Because we'd certainly be making a big profit out of it if we did. **

Fae quickly ran over to the spot where she had extracted the deadly nightshade and hurriedly filled another jar full. She didn't want Runa asking questions about her lack of the substance.

Finishing that, she ran back over to the hut and dropped off the jar. Then she stopped and sat next to a tree, thinking about what to do next.

So the dragon was hungry, in fact probably hadn't eaten for a couple of days, and big creatures like that needed a lot of food. Fae had heard from her great grandpa that dragons were especially fond of fish, that wasn't a problem; Fae had always had a knack for fishing.

Just as she was wondering whether she had time to run home and grab her fishing pole, Fae looked over toward the sunset, her heart sinking. There wouldn't be enough time to go fishing before dark; she would just have to get up early tomorrow.

With something to look forward to tomorrow, Fae walked home with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. When she got home and opened the door to find her parents packing and Estrid waiting, she stopped smiling.

"What's going on?" she asked her mother.

"Me and you father are going on a crossing to one of the other tribes. The food rations in this town have diminished drastically." She answered.

"We'll be back soon." Her father said, hauling a bundle onto his shoulder "Estrid is in charge while we're gone."

"What?" Fae gaped.

"Try not to break anything while we're gone dear." Her mother said, going out the door.

"Just do what your sister says and you'll be fine." Her father told her, following her mother outside.

"Gee. I'm glad you have so much faith in me!" she called sarcastically. She turned to her sister "So I guess you're staying?"

Estrid rolled her eyes "Believe me I wouldn't be staying if it weren't for _you_."

"Me?" Fae asked indignantly.

"If you could take care of yourself and pay attention to what mom and dad say, then I would be going with them instead of babysitting you." Estrid sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fae asked suspiciously.

"You fall and break things, you spill stuff, you never listen, you have the attention span of a sparrow, and you can't even lift your own axe." Estrid stated, counting down on her fingers.

Fae felt her face grow hot "I don't have to listen to your criticism. I've already heard enough." She said, and started to climb up the stairs.

"You just can't face the fact that you're a gutless klutz." Estrid remarked.

"Whatever." Fae said, closing her bedroom door. Flopping down on her bed, Fae stared at the ceiling. Getting an idea, she sat up, and looked over at her dresser where her dragon manual was.

_Hmm._ She thought _No harm in looking over it again._

She picked it up and opened the cover "Dragon classifications." She read "Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class." she turned the page and continued to read.

"Deadly Nadder. When the spikes on its tail come in contact with a human, they release various deadly poisons that can kill in seconds. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

She turned the page "Venus Trap. This dragon secretes a sweet odor to lure its prey into its waiting jaws. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

Skeptically, she turned the page "Armorhead. Can shoot acidic blood out of its eyes that can burn through a Viking's armor. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere, Fae started to flip through the pages "Crushes its victims, suffocates its victims, cremates its victims, bite its victims in two."

She started to flip the pages even faster "Scauldron, Terror, Changewing, Nightmare, Skrill..."

She continued to skim "Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight."

Fae stopped when she found the one she was looking for "Nightfury." She read "Speed: Faster than the strike of Thor's hammer. Size: Too terrifying to tell. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. _Never _engage this dragon. Your only hope is to hide and pray to Odin it does not find you."

_*Line Break*_

Asher wiped the sweat of his face as he stood over the hot coals of the metal working table. He had started to forge himself a new hammer to make up for the one he lost, and so far he wasn't getting much of anywhere.

He couldn't stop thinking about how Estrid treated Fae. It was enough to make him sick with disgust. Someone seriously needed to teach Estrid a lesson, so that everyone could see she wasn't the only one capable of getting stuff one around here.

He decided he would go and try to talk to Estrid, but he knew it wouldn't do any good, Estrid didn't listen to anybody.

He tried to push his other thoughts aside as he worked on his hammer. Other wise he wasn't going to have a weapon for tomorrow's dragon training lesson.

He dipped the red hot metal into the water and continued working into the night.

**Like I said, not much going on, but don't worry all in good time. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon Training Day Two

"You know I noticed that the manual had almost nothing on Nightfuries." Fae remarked to Olaf the next day at training, not noticing the Deadly Nadder running around the arena "Is there another book? A sequel? Maybe a little Nightfury biography?"

"No one's met one in decades and lived to tell the tale." He replied "Now focus!"

"Right-Whoa!" Fae exclaimed as the Nadder shot a blast of fire in her direction. Suddenly Fae found herself holding a charred stick instead of an axe "Aaah!" she yelled as the Nadder chased her around the maze Olaf had set up in the arena.

"I got this!" Asher called and threw his hammer at the approaching Nadder.

Thwack! Went the weapon as it collided with the side of the dragon's face. The Nadder screeched and turned its attention toward Linnvid.

"Hey that wasn't mee-aah!" Linn shouted, running as the Nadder started to trail after him.

"Look for its blind spot." Olaf informed them "Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."

Linn ran and hid behind his twin brother Finn, who was right in front of the dragon's nose. Careful not to get out of its blind spot, Finn moved with the dragon.

"Ugh!" Linn choked as he caught a whiff of Finn "Do you ever _bathe_?"

"You don't like it, then get your own blind spot." Finn fought back.

"How 'bout I give _you _one!" Linn argued, head butting his brother, who head butted him back. The dragon snarled at them "Huh?" they said, before the Nadder shot a number of its tail.

"Ah!" Finn cried, raising his shield, which caught the spikes.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Linn called to Olaf.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much." Asher said to Fae, who laughed.

On the other side of the arena Kadlin stood next to Estrid, waiting for further action "So there's a gym in my parents basement." Kadlin said to Estrid "You should come by sometime and train with me, maybe even teach me some of your moves."

Just then the Nadder shot a blast of fire in their direction, which Estrid dodged "Hya!" she cried, somersaulting out of the way.

"Aaah!" Kadlin screamed, running away as the Nadder started to pursue her.

"So has anyone ever seen a Nightfury napping or anything?" Fae continued to ask Olaf.

"Watch out!" Kadlin yelled, running past her.

"For what?" a puzzled Fae asked "Rawwr!" the dragon screeched, racing toward her "Ah!" Fae cried, realizing. Running through the maze, the Nadder continued to follow, knocking down the walls as it did so.

Meanwhile Estrid had notched an arrow in her newly made bow, and was about to take aim, when one of the maze walls nearly fell on top of her. Estrid jumped and fell just out of the wall's reach.

Shield raised, Fae continued to dash around the arena. Linn tried to throw his spear, but it fell short and became wedged in Fae's shield.

"Hey watch it!" she yelled "Oof!" she cried, tripping over a rock and landing next to where Estrid had fallen.

Seeing the Nadder, Estrid sprang up and grabbed the handle of Linn's spear "Uh!" she grunted, hitting the Nadder with all her might, turning the shield into pile of splinters. The dragon nearly keeled over from the surprise of the impact, and ambled dizzily around the arena.

Estrid turned angrily to Fae, who was still on the ground "Is this some kind of a _joke_ to you?" she demanded, pointing Linn's spear at her "Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."

Fae pondered that as her sister and three of her other classmates exited the arena.

Asher held out his hand and helped her up "Don't worry about what she says." He told her.

"I'll make an endeavor." She replied "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." He answered "Anything."

Fae held up her stick "Can you make me a new axe?"

"_This_ used to be an axe?" he joked "I think I can figure something out."

"Can you?" she asked hopefully.

"I can have it by tomorrow if you want." He offered.

"Thanks Asher, you're the best!" she exclaimed happily and gave him a quick hug.

As Fae sprinted out of the arena, Asher just stood there, smiling to himself.

**Just in case you were wondering, there is nothing between Kadlin and Estrid. Kadlin thinks of Estrid as her idol, hero, or whatever you call it. She is what you would call starstruck.**

**Review Please! You can never have enough reviews! And I could really use some.**


	8. Chapter 8: Friends?

**I'm really sorry I have updated in so long, but at least it wasn't as long s last time huh? Special thanks to those who have put up with me this far! Enjoy!**

Fae ran home, grabbed her fishing pole, and headed toward the dock. Casting her bait into the water, Fae waited patiently. All of a sudden she felt a sharp tug on her line, pulling hard; she brought up a medium sized Icelandic cod. "One down." She said, taking the fish off her line. "Four more to go." She knew five wouldn't be enough to feed a dragon entirely, but it was a start.

"Fae!" a voice called.

"Ah!" Fae jumped; hiding the fish she had caught behind her back.

"Fae!" the voice called again. Fae turned around to see Asher running up the pier.

"Hey." He said, approaching her "I was wondering-." He looked at her strangely "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Hiding?" Fae laughed nervously "Hiding? No I'm not hiding anything. Nothing what so ever."

"Okay?" he said, confused "Well I just wanted to ask you if you had a drawing of your ax that I could use for a model."

"Oh." Fae sighed, relieved. Reaching into her skirt pocket, she pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him. "Here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of… something." And she took off down the dock faster than Asher could say 'Zippleback'.

"Well that was…strange." He muttered.

"Oh gods." Fae groaned under her breath "I must've sounded like a complete _idiot _to him." Running by the weapon shed, Fae grabbed one of the shields that were resting against the wall. She faced the forest "Okay." She breathed "Here goes." and started walking into the woods.

When she got to the clearing, the Nightfury was nowhere to be found. Fae guessed that the poison in its system must've been expelled enough for it to move for some, but not enough for it to fly, which would take at _least_ a couple more days.

"Hmm. Where did you go?" Fae wondered. Then she spotted a trail of black scales leading farther into the forest. "I must be out of my mind." She mumbled to herself.

Following the trail, Fae soon found that they led to a beautiful sunlit cove. "Wow." She marveled, stepping between the rocks, she proceeded to enter the cove.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, surprised to find that her shield had gotten wedged between the rocks. "Great." She muttered sarcastically, and tried to pull the shield out. When that didn't work, she ducked under it and tried from the other side. No Luck.

_Oh well_ she thought _it's not like it would've prevented a lot of damage if I was attacked anyway._

Clutching the fish, Fae looked around warily for the Nightfury. Turning around she gasped slightly as she watched the pure black dragon climb off the rock behind her in a feral cat-like manner.

Trembling a slightly, Fae held out the fish.

Intrigued, the Nightfury hesitantly stepped closer; suddenly it stopped and growled angrily. Drawing back, Fae revealed the small knife she had concealed under her vest. Growling louder the Nightfury crouched defensively.

_Stupid!_ She realized, almost hitting herself _Why didn't I leave that knife at home? _Taking the handle between her fingertips, Fae dropped the knife on the ground next to her. The Nightfury snarled threateningly at her. Balancing the knife on her boot, Fae tossed it into the nearby pond.

The Nightfury's demeanor changed so quickly, it was almost funny. Rumbling curiously, the dragon looked over Fae with awe.

Looking at the Nightfury with newfound wonder, Fae held out the fish again.

Creeping nearer, the Nightfury slowly opened its mouth.

"That's it." Fae murmured encouragingly, closing the distance between her and the black reptile.

Now less than two feet away form each other, the Nightfury hesitantly reached for the fish. Fae could see its gums, if she hadn't found out from her grandpa Fromund that Nightfuries had retractable teeth, she would have been astounded. All of a sudden the dragon flashed forward and grabbed the fish from her hand.

"Ah" Fae yelped from surprise, falling onto her rear.

Mmm… the dragon mused happily, licking its muzzle. Turning around it started to advance on her.

"Uh, no, no, no." Fae cried nervously, backing up into a rock "I'm sorry. I don't have anymore." She trembled, face to face with the dragon.

Pondering that, the dragon made a series of gagging sounds, finally dropping a half digested fish head in Fae's lap.

"Eew." Fae commented, trying not to barf.

Backing up, the Nightfury rested its head on its arms, watching her.

Staring back, Fae awkwardly cleared her throat.

The Nightfury looked down at the fish and then back up at her.

Repeating the gesture, Fae got the hint and let out an exasperated sigh "Do I have to?" she asked it.

The dragon nodded encouragingly, staring at her with wide green eyes.

Fae bravely brought the fish to her mouth and bit down on its slimy, scaly skin. _This is so disgusting! _She screamed in her mind, trying to resist the strong urge to vomit.

Pleased, the Nightfury made a gesture advising her to swallow it.

_Why me? _Fae thought miserably as she tried to swallow the putrid piece of raw fish. She shivered as the gross taste disappeared down her throat, but unfortunately still lingered in her mouth. She would have to ask Ingrid for some spice to make it go away later. With that over with, she reached over to touch the dragon's muzzle.

The Nightfury didn't appreciate the attempt one bit, it growled harshly at her.

Surprised, frightened, and a little disappointed, Fae drew her hand back.

Making a noise of what might've been a yawn; the Nightfury glided several feet away and settled itself for a nap, when it looked over it saw Fae sitting right next to it, sighing it put its tail over its eyes.

Fae scooted a little closer, trying to touch the dragon's tail fin, but got caught in the act when the Nightfury peeked out at her through said tail fin; rumbling in a protesting tone.

"Fine, have it your way." Fae sighed, and walked over to sit on a rock near the water. Sitting there, Fae observed the Nightfury. She could tell it was a female; it wasn't as large as the Nightfury her great-great grandfather once had (Grandpa Fromund told her that grandfather Hiccup had owned a male dragon) but it was by no means small. It was slender and the eye shape was slightly more narrow and tilted at a more feline angle, and the eyelids had a feminine look. She could see how the pure black of its hide made it blend in with the midnight sky. And from what she had seen of its eyes, they were comparable to two bright stars the way they shone a beautiful bright jade green.

"Midnight Star." she mused, thinking it over. Fae looked at the water; it wasn't that cold outside and she had plenty of time, so why not go swimming? It was fairly shallow, so her clothes wouldn't drag her under, and Estrid probably wouldn't care if she came home soaking wet anyway. Taking off her boots and vest, she jumped into the water with a mild splash.

"Whoa!" she cried, coming up for air "I really needed that after all!" then the temperature of the water came to mind "Cold! Cold! Cold!" she exclaimed. _Maybe if I swim around for a bit the water will get warmer. _She thought.

Diving under a few more times, she finally got used to it and tried to attempt a back float. After floating for a few moments, Fae found herself at the bank of the water with the Nightfury looking down at her.

Slightly surprised, she abandoned her back float and just stared right back. Both of them stayed in that position for a few moments. Then the Nightfury took a step forward, while Fae took a step back. Unfortunately she tripped on a rock and fell down with a splash. When she recovered she saw that she had sprayed the Nightfury with a considerable amount of water.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was an accident! She fumbled, trying to com up with a decent apology.

The Nightfury just stared at her with a devious expression; sweeping its tail into the water, it enveloped Fae with an enormous wave.

"Hey!" she cried, wiping her eyes. Smiling she splashed the Nightfury back, with several drops landing right on its muzzle.

Snorting, the dragon jumped into the water right next to Fae and started using its tail to send wave after wave of water.

Laughing, Fae tried to swim away, but was overwhelmed by the coming waves of water.

After splashing each other for a good long while, Fae realized it was getting late.

Climbing out of the water, Fae sat on the rock by the water's edge, hoping she had enough time to dry out her clothes a bit before she headed home.

The Nightfury climbed out after her, shaking some of the water of itself and onto Fae.

"Hey!" she giggled "Stop!" Pausing for a second, they both stared at each other. Then, ever so slowly, Fae put her hand out to touch the dragon's muzzle.

Drawing back a bit, the Nightfury snarled a little.

Fae looked hurt _Just when we were having so much fun? _She speculated. Taking a deep breath, she held her hand out again and placed it right in front of the dragon; she closed her eyes and waited. She was actually quite surprised when she felt something smooth and cool touch her hand; Fae had half expected it to bite her arm off. Opening her eyes, she saw the Nightfury had closed its eyes and pressed its muzzle against her hand.

Fae sighed with relief and wonder; meanwhile the dragon had taken its nose off her hand and was staring at her again.

Fae looked at it with wide eyes. _Friends?_

The Nightfury paused for a moment. _Friends. _Its expression seemed to say.

Fae smiled at it, and was depressed with the thought of having to go home. Putting on her boots and vest, she waved good-bye to the dragon and promised to come back tomorrow.

"Why are your clothes all wet?" Estrid asked her suspiciously when she got home.

"Fell in the ocean while I was fishing." Fae lied, knowing perfectly well that her sister would believe it.

"Do you try to make us all look bad?" Estrid asked her disdainfully.

After the encounter with the Nightfury, Fae felt bolder "Estrid don't you have something better to do than stand here and annoy me?" she remarked.

Estrid opened her mouth as is to reply, then closed it and stomped off with a huff.

Running up the stairs Fae bounced onto her bed where she hugged her pillow and grinned. Things were finally starting to look up a bit.

**I know this mainly follows the How to train your Dragon plot line, but if I make a sequel, it will take a MUCH more original turn. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fae's Memory

**Hey readers, something very, very sad has happened at my school. :( Over the weekend, a kid named Alex Anderson committed suicide because of bullying. I can't really say I knew him, but my friend Lily did. It's really a terrible thing when someone kills themselves because there are people pathetic enough out there to make fun of them for being different. A few of the girls who weren't ice to him are sorry for what they did, and he will be missed. Let's share the love and stop bullying!**

Estrid had always been a prodigy. She could fight with any kind of weapon, knew the weakness of every type of dragon, and knew dozens of different fighting styles and patterns as well as being able to pass fierce training courses. She was the best fighter in the village and possibly in all of Berk. She knew it too and never missed the opportunity to brag about it to her sister; Estrid was, without a doubt, very mean spirited (or as Fae put it "evil"). Not many people took notice of this though; they were too busy praising her for her dragon fighting skills. She truly was the best of the best.

But Estrid hadn't always been terrible, there was a time when she had been fairly nice; but it was a time so long ago, Fae could barely remember it. The memories she did have were faint and fuzzy, but they were there.

"I'm sorry." A five year old Fae apologized, after she had ruined her sister's favorite vest by dribbling honey all over it.

Fae expected her sister to be mad, but instead, Estrid just smiled "That's alright."

"Wha?" Fae sniffled.

"It was only a vest." Estrid replied.

"But it was your favorite vest, and I ruined it." Fae cried again.

"It was getting old anyway." Estrid told her, holding out her hand "Don't be sad, come on, let's see if Ingrid will make us some meat cakes."

"Okay." Fae said, taking her sister's hand as she led her inside.

A few months after that, Estrid decided one day that she wanted to go camping in the woods.

"Why do you want to do that?" Fae asked her.

"Just to see what it's like. I want to have a lot of cool experiences, and what better start than sleeping in the wilderness?" Estrid replied.

"Sounds kinda scary." Fae commented.

"Maybe, but you can't do coo, things if you don't take risks."

"Sometimes it's hard for me to believe you're seven." Fae said to her.

Fae asked if she could come, but Estrid insisted on going by herself. Fae spent all night worrying of her sister would come back in the morning. When she did, Fae was relieved and ran to give her hug.

"Get off me!" she said, trying to wrench her sister's arms off.

Fae looked hurt "How was your trip?" she asked.

"Why would I tell you?" she snapped.

After that Estrid only became more and more bossy and impatient, and Fae avoided pretty much all together. Estrid claimed she had better things to do than hang around an annoying younger sister when she could be training.

Fae became would've become quite lonely after that if Asher hadn't started hanging out with her everyday, though she still missed Estrid.

"Why don't you play with Estrid any more?" he asked her a year later "You guys used to be real close."

"She's not the same anymore." Fae answered curtly.

In the following years, when the village categorized Fae as a total incapable, wimpy, klutz; Fae and Estrid showed thick bitterness towards each other. Fae was jealous of her sister, and wished people held her in such high esteem as they did Estrid. But she couldn't help but think' what had happened to her sister on that day that made her change so much?

**I know this chapter seemed like it had nothing to do with the story, but if you have stuck with me this far, I have faith that you will read further chapters; therefore discovering the hidden meaning behind this chapter. Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
